


Yes or Yes?

by makanaaaa



Series: if not now, when universe [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Johnny is a mess, M/M, Promposal, Yuta is stalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makanaaaa/pseuds/makanaaaa
Summary: Prom is approaching and Yuta doesn't know how to ask Sicheng to go with him





	Yes or Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Separate work from if not now, when because it's from Yuta's point of view

The clock strikes 13:55. Five more minutes and he's free. He's done with classes for the day and done with high school for life. The thought doesn't scare him as much anymore, now that he's been accepted to his university of choice and now that he has a general idea of what he wants to do with his life. It's still nerve wrecking to think about, though, the fact that he'll never have this again, this sense of security, this nice routine he had established over the last four years. 

 

He's not complaining, though. At least he'll be free from all the mandatory 9 am classes. He swore he'll never choose a class that requires waking up at 8 am ever again, and if some of his courses in uni start before 10, he'll just hope the attendance is not mandatory. 

 

The clock strikes 14:00 and he's out of the classroom before their teacher gets the chance to wish them luck with the next chapter of their lives. 

 

There's still one thing he needs to sort out before he leaves, one thing that's been at the back of his mind for a month now. 

 

"Yuta!" he hears Johnny's voice from somewhere behind him. He turns around to see his friend walking towards him, trying to balance a giant stack of books and notebooks in his hands. 

 

Johnny is not as put together as Yuta is. In front of him, the boy drops his notes and then walks over them with his giant, dirty shoes.

 

Or as organized. 

 

"Hey, what's up? What are you doing with all of that?" Yuta asks, motioning at the pile of crap in his hands, "It's the last day. What could you possibly need all of those books for?" 

 

Johnny sighs, looking down at his hands sadly, still struggling with trying not to drop anything. "I was in the library. I still need to write a few essays in order to graduate." He looks sheepish, but otherwise not that bothered by the situation. He still has a big smile on his face.

 

"So," he starts and Yuta already knows where this is going. "Have you asked him yet?"

 

"You know I didn't," he replies and quickly continues, "But I will! Today." He will do it today and he will not back down. Like all the times before. 

 

Johnny snorts. "You said that yesterday. And the day before! And.."

 

"Yeah, I got it! But, I'll do it today for sure."

 

They're almost at the school gate and their houses are in the opposite directions. Yuta's is right and Johnny's is left. It's starting to rain and Yuta can't wait to get home. Still, they stop at the gate and proceed to chat for a while, like they always do, like Johnny's not gonna come to Yuta's in the end anyway. 

 

"I don't understand, why are you stalling? It's not like he's gonna say no!" Johnny shouts and a few people turn to look at them. Yuta politely waves them off.

 

"I know that! But I wanna ask him the right way,  I wanna make it special."

 

Yuta knows prom isn't a big deal. Most high schoolers know that, actually. Yet, most of them also spend enormous amounts of money on their attire and shoes and makeup and they lose all of their patience waiting for someone to ask them to go with them. That's just the way it works.

 

What Yuta wants from his prom night is to have a great time, surrounded by people he loves, and to feel like he didn't spend most of his savings for nothing. In order to get that, he needs to have Sicheng there with him.

 

Johnny sighs. "I don't know, man. I honestly think he'll like anything you do. You guys just get each other. I'm sure you'll think of something."

 

The pile in Johnny's hands is getting wet and those are library books. "That was actually really nice, but you're an idiot. Give me those books!" He takes them and puts them into his backpack.

 

"Are we going to mine or?" he asks, already walking in the direction of his house. 

 

"Sure, but you're helping me with those essays!"

 

 

He doesn't do it that day, or the next day, or the day after that. He's stalling, Johnny was right, but he just can't seem to find the right way to do it. Sicheng is special, he's always been special to Yuta. Nobody really knows how special he is to him.

 

And there's the suit and everything else Sicheng will need to sort out if he accepts. If he says yes. Yuta thinks he will, but he can't be sure. There's only two weeks left until prom. Most people have already sorted everything out, they're just waiting for the night to finally come.

 

Or, at least, that's what he did, anyway. He already has a suit and he arranged for Donghyuck to help him with his hair and maybe even put some faint make up on. The kind you can't even see is there, but you notice something is different.

 

Sicheng probably wouldn’t wear any makeup. But, he would style his hair really nicely and he would put on that perfume he uses for special occasions, the one that makes him smell all warm and huggable. 

 

He's coming over later this evening, too, and Yuta thinks now's definitely the time. Grand gesture or not, he needs to ask him already and get it over with. 

 

This is not one of their scheduled movie nights, it's more of a casual visit, although those happen all the time too, but at least they'll be alone now, no signs of Johnny or anyone else. It's nice, when it's just the two of them. Yuta prefers it that way. He loves his other friends, but he adores Sicheng. 

 

He adores him to that extent, that he's currently making him a dinner, even though he can't cook to save his life. Maybe this is not so much for Sicheng, as it is for himself. Sicheng will have to suffer through a horrible meal, whereas he'll score some points for being thoughtful. Hopefully, it will mean something when Sicheng is deciding whether to accept his invitation. Proposal? Promposal? Also, he got him a perfect gift and he's 100% sure Sicheng will love it.

 

 

When Sicheng finally arrives, he seems stressed.

 

"What's wrong?" Yuta asks, as Sicheng throws himself onto Yuta's couch. Then, he sits straight up and looks in the direction of the kitchen. "Is something burning? Are you cooking?" he asks, disbelief apparent in his voice. 

 

Yuta starts panicking and then runs to the kitchen. "Fuck!" The fish doesn't look terrible, it's not completely burnt, and they'll maybe even be able to eat it if he just scrapes off the first layer. Fuck, why did he think this was a good idea? 

 

 

They're having a nice time, talking about everything and anything, eating what Yuta managed to savour. Sicheng even compliments the dish. Yuta knows he's just being polite, but he appreciates the gesture. 

 

It's been a stressful few days for Sicheng since he's still not done with all the shit he needs to do before the school's over. He's still a junior, so for him, the school doesn't end for another two weeks. Yuta feels sorry, doesn't like when Sicheng's stressed like this, where it almost affects his health. 

 

"You're gonna do fine, you always do. I really mean it."

 

Sicheng sighs. "I know. Anyway, you're finally free! How do you feel?"

 

How does he feel? "Great," he says simply, not knowing how else to put it. 

 

Sicheng snorts. "Wow, you're truly a poet."

 

They both laugh and Yuta thinks maybe now's the time. Like he can read his mind, Sicheng starts. "But, there is one more thing left before the graduation." When he doesn't react, Sicheng gives him a meaningful look.

 

Yuta thinks Sicheng's talking about what he thinks he's talking about. But, he's gonna need more evidence. 

 

"And what is that?" he asks, feigning ignorance. 

 

Sicheng rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Obviously, I'm talking about prom. What else would I be talking about?"

 

"I figured, but I wasn't sure."

 

"So?" he asks again, looking like he's almost done with the subject. How did Yuta manage to fuck this up so quickly? 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," he says truthfully, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

 

Sicheng's face softens. "What is it? Did you ask someone and they turned you down? That's not a big deal, it happens to everyone." He's now closer to Yuta on the couch, patting his shoulder lightly. 

 

"No, it's not that! Why would I ask someone else?"

 

"I don't understand." And Sicheng really doesn't, if the confused look on his face is any indication. 

 

Yuta sighs, turning to look at his friend, only then noticing how close they really are. It doesn't make him nervous, not anymore, it would be pathetic if it did, they're near each other all the time. He does feel it in his stomach, though, but as always, he tries to ignore it.

 

"Well, obviously I wanna go with you," he finally says, not even feeling embarrassed about it. He knows Sicheng will not take it that way anyway. Yuta could literally pull the thing from love actually, come in front of Sicheng's doorstep with the fucking note cards telling him he's perfect and that he loves him, and Sicheng would probably tell him how good of a friend he is. So, no, he's not worried.

 

"But, don't you wanna go with someone that you like?"

 

Dammit! "Yes, that's why I'm asking you."

 

Sicheng rolls his eyes again. It's a recurring thing. "You know what I mean."

 

"Yes, so, what's it gonna be? Yes or yes?" he asks, completely aware of how annoying he's being. Sicheng loves it anyway, he wouldn't be here if he didn't.

 

There's a smile on his face, despite his efforts to hide it. He's not gonna say no, Yuta is sure now. It's written all over his face. "You're such an idiot." He's properly laughing now and Yuta can't get enough of the sight. 

 

"Is that a yes?" he asks, just to be annoying. 

 

"Didn't give me much of a choice, did you?"

 

They're still too close, and it's still not awkward, but, in situations like these, Yuta can't help but want more. He clears his throat and moves away slightly. Sicheng looks serious for a second, like he's contemplating something and next thing Yuta knows, he's kissing him on a cheek. "Thank you for asking me, I'm happy to go with you."

 

Yuta hopes to every deity that he's not blushing, even though he knows it's futile. He can practically feel it all over his face and neck. He's honestly a little bit disappointed with himself. To have a reaction like this to the simple kiss on a cheek? Sad and pathetic. But, that's his new reality.

 

Sicheng notices, of course he does, but, he doesn't say anything. But, then his face changes from content to annoyed in a second and he loudly exclaims: "Oh my god, what am I gonna do about my outfit? And I don't have appropriate shoes! Prom is in two weeks and I still have so much school stuff. I literally don't have time for this, Yuta!"

 

Yuta remembers the big bag laying on his bed in the next room. "Luckily, you won't have to worry about that! Wait a second!" He goes to his room and picks up the suit, carefully pulling it from the bag, trying not to mess anything up. When he's back in front of Sicheng, he lifts the suit and excitedly exclaims: "Ta-da! I bought you a suit!"

 

Sicheng has a weird look on his face, one Yuta doesn't know how to read. Luckily, his words soon make it very obvious how he feels about it. "Jesus fucking Christ, Yuta, that's the ugliest suit I've ever seen."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
